


In Iolite

by Deathofwords



Series: The Angel’s Web And His Gems [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alana and Margot are in an open relationship, Alana being a good friend and protector, Awesome Alana, Awesome Alana Bloom, BAMF Alana Bloom, Bisexual Alana Bloom, Creepy Hannibal Lecter, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Finally, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Margot Verger, Hannibal Lecter Being an Asshole, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal is a million times more creepy and obssessive in this one, Hannibal is so fucking gross, Healing, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Little Will Graham, M/M, Mentioned Mischa Lecter, Minor Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Morgan Verger being an adorable kiddo, Non-Sexual Age Play, Obsessive Hannibal Lecter, Oh you thought Spider On The Wall was creepy?, POV Alana Bloom, POV Hannibal Lecter, POV Will Graham, Past Abuse, Past Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Past Torture, Pls don’t crucify me, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Psychological Trauma, Sassy Will Graham, Someone Helps Will Graham, Stalker Hannibal Lecter, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, WELL YOUR IN FOR A NEW RIDE BITCHES, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Loves Dogs, Will is so cute an innocent in this, original dog character - Freeform, verger baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathofwords/pseuds/Deathofwords
Summary: ——————————————————After Will had escaped Hannibal’s clutches, Jack begged Alana to help him. To heal him. She tries but fails—All until a hypnotist regresses Will to that of a child again. As she cares for him and builds the man back up from scratch, feelings of the past resurface that Alana can’t keep back. And no matter where she is, she can still feel the eyes of Hannibal Lecter lingering...lurking, in the shadows.——————————————————Or, Will Graham reverts back to a six year old mindset and is taken care of by Alana while she battles with her own emotions— Hannibal vowing to get his ‘Boticelli Angel’ back.——————————————————Part two of a two part story.Also inspired by a song.——————————————————





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iolite, definition: a stone that can help with confusion, disoriented thoughts/concious, and or something lost or missing from your life.

When Alana got the call from Jack, she was shocked.

Very shocked.

“We found Will Graham.”

She sat up in bed, her wife fast asleep next to her. 

Oh God—

“Please tell me your joking—“ 

Jack sighed on the other end of the phone. 

“Police in Italy found him this morning passed out in the woods. They found some ash on his clothes but nothing else. They sent us pictures of all the bruises and scratches they found on his body.” 

Alana sighed, running a hand through her hair. 

Jack continued.

”We think Hannibal Lecter kidnapped him and held him captive in one of his safehouses.” 

She groaned softly.

Sounds about right...

“Where is he now?” 

Jack hesitated. 

“On a plane. Safe, but not sound.”

Alana nodded. 

“Ah. I see...Why call me, then?”

She got up from the bed and slipped out of the bedroom, not wanting to awaken Margot or their son; who slept in a room right next to them. 

“Alana, I want you to be his therapist.”

What?

Alana felt her breath get caught in her throat, words fumbling.

“Jack, I can’t—“ 

Jack cut her off on the other line. 

“He’s really bad, Alana,” Jack begged on the other line, “Really, really bad.” 

Alana tilted her head. 

“Even worse than before?” 

Jack replied, tone dark. 

“Yes. When he was brought in to the police station he tried to shoot himself in the head with another officers gun.”

Alana furrowed her brow, not knowing how to feel.

Will...

”Where is he headed?”

She could hear Jack smile on the other line. 

“Charlotte Douglass International Airport.” 

She stared at nothing, eyes tracing the wall. 

North Carolina, huh...?

“There’s no place like home, as they say.”

Jack gave her the time. 

“Be there there at 10:30 AM next Tuesday. I’ll call you if anything changes.” 

Alana nodded.

”Alright. Goodbye.” 

Ending the call with a click of a button Alana stood for a moment thinking. 

Will Graham...I’m going to see Will Graham again. 

She then entered back into her room, slipping under the sheets besides Margot.

Strange. 

Alana then closed her eyes against the white and cuddled against her lover, unaware of what awaited her in the coming future. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the early morning weak sunlight pours in through the window and peaks out behind curtains, Morgan running into his parents room to awaken them.

 

The three year old jumped on the bed, filled with energy of the day.

 

“Mama! Mommy! Wake up, wake up!”

 

Alana tried to hide a groan, Margot cuddled against her.

 

“Darling, your son is awake...” Alana whispered.

 

Margot muttered a reply into her ear—half awake.

 

“Before noon, he’s your son.”

 

Alana let out a sigh, pulling her pillow over her head.

 

Why do kids always wake up so early?

 

“Mama! Mama, come on!” Morgan chirped in his babyish voice as he bounced between them.

 

“You said—You said you would make me and Mommy pancakes today!” 

 

Alana lifted her pillow, one eye open to her lover who was now awake.

 

“Did I truly say that?”

 

Margot nodded, placing a kiss on the tip of Alana’s nose.

 

“Yes, you did.”

 

Ugh...

 

Lifting her eyes up to her wife and child as she felt a ball of love surge through her, warmth spreading to her fingertips and toes.

 

She smiled, carressing her son—their son’s—cheek.

 

Thank god he doesn’t look like Mason.

 

“Then I suppose I’ll be making breakfast this morning.”

 

Cheering loudly with a squeal Morgan crawled out of the bed with his Mama as Alana stooped low to pick him up—his blue pajamas soft and cotton-like in the morning. She led him into the kitchen where he watched Alana grab a bowl along with some flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt—the child watching her from below the counter intently.

 

Alana allowed him to crack the egg and pour the milk, Margot drifting from the bedroom to the kitchen at the smell of coffee and sweetness.

 

She grabbed a mug before kissing Alana on the cheek, Morgan awaiting for his first pancake eagerly. Margot smiled at this, a rich brown color filling her cup.

 

“Someone seems excited...”

 

She leaned down to kiss her son’s cheeks, the toddler giggling with mirth. Alana snorted.

 

“Or just hungry— Here you go, sweetheart.”

 

Sliding one of the more smaller pancakes onto his plate, Morgan ran off to the table before thanking his Mama—Margot calling after him.

 

“What do we say, Morgan?”

 

The young boy shouted a response from the dining room.

 

“Thank you!”

 

Shaking her head with a laugh Margot sipped at her coffee, Alana turning off the oven.

 

She paused, not knowing how to approach this...

 

“Dear,” She began, “Do you remember a man named Will Graham?”

 

Margot widened her eyes, Alana meeting them with urgency.

 

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

 

Alana hesitated; pouring the hot tea into her teacup gingerly.

 

“I got a call from Jack Crawford last night.” She admitted.

 

Margot placed her mug down on a counter, her hands rubbing her wife’s back and shoulder.

 

“Alana— Is—Is he—“

 

Alana cut her off.

 

I hope Morgan is out of earshot...

 

“No. He’s not dead. But they did find him passed out in a forest in Italy.”

 

Margot stared in terror, her lips closed.

 

“What happened?”

 

Alana sighed, leaning against the fridge.

 

“Jack says he still doesn’t have all the details—but he thinks Will was kidnapped and held captive by-by—“

 

She struggled to get the words out, her lips hating his name just as much as the man.

 

“By Hannibal Lecter.”

 

Staring into each others eyes for a moment the two women exchanged looks of horror before embracing one another; Margot kissing her neck softly.

 

“The poor man...”

 

Alana continued, unable to stop.

 

“Jack wants me to be his therapist.”

 

Margot released her, cupping her face.

 

“Are you going to do it?”

 

Blinking tears away Alana took in a breath and made a final decision.

 

“Yes. I am,” She stated, “I’m going to help Will Graham.”

 

Placing a kiss on Margot’s head Alana then rested her head on her shoulder, her thoughts heavy but clear like the sunshine in the morning.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When the dreaded Tuesday had finally arrived Alana packed all of her things in advanced and stood at the doorway of her home, Margot balancing Morgan on her hip. 

 

“Say goodbye to Mama, Morgan.” Margot said.

 

Morgan waved a small hand and blew Alana a kiss with a smack of his lips.

 

Alana caught it.

 

“Bye, bye Mama!”

 

Alana kissed her son’s head.

 

“Goodbye sweetheart. Promise me you’ll be good for Mommy while I’m gone, okay?”

 

Morgan nodded his head.

 

“Okay!”

 

Alana smiled.

 

I’m gonna miss him so much...

 

Margot leaned in to kiss Alana’s cheek, a whisper on her lips.

 

“Do you have your pistol with you?”

 

Alana nodded.

 

“Yes.”

 

Margot brushed a lock of hair away from Alana’s face—fingers soft. Alana chased after it, hands intertwining with hers.

 

I don’t want to leave you, Margot—really I don’t—

 

“Stay safe, my love.”

 

But I have to. 

 

For Will.

Handsome, awkward Will.

 

Filthy, nefarious Will.

 

She kissed her; Margot melting into it.

 

“Always.”

 

Leaving before she could let herself cry Alana grabbed her things and ran to the cab she had called; Margot and Morgan both waving out the door as she was driven away out of sight, the morning fog swallowing her whole into the roads of destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

Flying back to North Carolina was surreal for Alana, almost dream-like in a sense. While she was up in the sky the clouds seemed thin and wispy; translucent almost. The blue reminded her of Will, and she sighed—her hot forehead against the cool window.

 

What will he say when he sees her?

 

Will he be relieved?

 

Angry?

 

Heartbroken?

 

Frightened?

 

Or would he not say anything at all?

 

Would he even care that Alana was there?

 

Swirled up with all of these thoughts and emotions Alana turned to her binder and reviewed past notes and and files that she had written or recieved about Will; the drawing of the disoriented clock bringing back rotten memories.

 

She frowned, nails tracing his unmistakable marks.

 

If only I had known sooner....

 

She closed the binder, clocks and drawings dissapearing before her very eyes.

 

About Hannibal—

 

Taking in a deep breath Alana rested her head back, lost in the past.

 

Perhaps none of this would have happened.

 

When the plane finally had landed Alana grabbed her things and strolled off the plane into the large airport; colors, sights, and smells assaulting her all at once.

 

She searched the crowds, families and children marching off to their flights and shops.

 

Jack said he would be here, right by the exit—

 

Becoming more anxious by the second Alana pushed through the hordes until her eyes fell upon a dark haired man sitting on a bench, his head bowed between his knees.

 

Curls adorned his head, each one a near ringlet to the next. He wore all black, as if ready for a funeral. She exhaled.

 

Will...

 

Placing her things down she stood in front of him for a moment, waiting for him to notice her.

 

But the man didn’t move an inch.

 

She furrowed her brow.

 

“Will?”

 

Squatting down in front of him Alana tried to get a glimpse of his face, his eyes hidden by his hair.

 

“Will Graham— are you alright?”

 

No response.

 

No movement.

 

Could he—Could he hear her?

 

Putting this theory to the test Alana snapped her fingers near one of his ears.

 

The results were slim but good; Will’s head jerking at the noise.

 

She let out a noise of relief.

 

Good. He could hear.

 

“Will—It’s me— Alana Bloom,” Alana said quietly, “Jack Crawford sent me here to get you.”

 

Still unresponsive Alana placed her hands against Will’s pale cheeks and lifted his head up to the light—the sight before her frightening her.

 

Oh God—

 

Inside the eyes of what once used to be blue was an almost grey color of a carcass; his face thin and sunken in. Bronze skin had turned a pallored white as bruises and exhaustion marked the face she once longed to kiss, his lips pale and cracked. Will’s gaze was devoid of life and soul—his pupils reflecting on emptiness.

 

Hannibal Lecter had broken Will Graham.

 

Alana held back a whimper, her heart sinking and then filling with rage.

 

What on earth did he do to him?

 

“Will!” She said, “Will, please, answer me!”

 

Unable to get a word out of him Alana gave up and instead placed a hand to his back, Will standing up next to her.

 

Oh—!

 

Suprised by this sudden shine of life Alana took this as a chance to leave; her arms heaving with her two suitcases.

 

She turned to Will; his head still bowed.

 

“Come along, Will.” She coaxed calmly.

 

“Let’s bring you to your new home.”

 

Following after Alana like a zombie, Alana lead the broken man out of the airport and into a rental car; hazel eyes watching them like a predator in the dark...


	5. Chapter 5

Even when he was on the plane— a million miles above land— Hannibal could see and sense Will; hear him even amongst the turmoil of crowds and chatter. Alana didn’t notice when he got on or off the plane, or even when he was trailing after her in the cab.

 

Stupid woman.

 

Yet when Hannibal had followed her distantly into the airport he felt his senses flare and burn; that miraculous, angelic scent filling his lungs.

 

Ah...Will. My Will—My wonderful, gorgeous, William...

 

He let his eyes trace the scent—tainted curls catching his eyes.

 

Hannibal breathed in deeply, pupils blown.

 

Mine.

 

Disgusing himself amongst a crowd he watched Alana interact with his boy; his fallen angel lost in his prayers.

 

Hannibal released a shaky breath, the sight of what belonged to him sending a shiver down his spine.

 

Oh how lost he looked without him...poor little lamb...

 

Clenching his shirt Hannibal witnessed Alana touch Will’s face— a spark of fury burning inside Hannibal’s chest.

 

Only he was allowed to touch Will.

 

He growled like an animal, voice guttural and low.

 

Get your hands off of my boy, you filthy woman!

 

Frightening passerbys with his feral sounds Hannibal moved behind a wall; Alana leading Will away from the bench with quick, steady footsteps.

 

Where are you taking him?

 

Slipping himself into another crowd Hannibal stalked them from afar until he saw them leave the building, the two dissapearing in a car and driving away.

 

Watching them depart from the airport Hannibal only smiled and made his way in their direction; his thoughts filled with all the beautiful, twisted things he was going to do to punish his boy for this.

 

Oh, the possibilites...!

 

He chuckled to himself, eyes dark.

 

“I’m coming for you, Will,” Hannibal whispered to himself, “And whether you like it or not—You will always belong to me.”

 

And so the beast continued his hunt; fire blazing in his eyes with sweet, delicious, revenge.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The drive to the house Jack had promised was long and hard—Will sitting in the back like a dead body. The car was filled with a tense, awful silence the entire ride; Alana hoping, wishing Will would say something.

 

Or at least make a noise of some kind...

 

Crossing past a valley Alana brought the two outside a forest; Alana hiding the vehicle deep within brush and twigs.

 

Because Hannibal Lecter was a suspect in Will’s kidnapping, Jack ordered Alana and Will both to go into hiding until they could find him. 

 

He was a psychopathic serial killer, afterall. 

 

As she got out of the car she grabbed her items and asked Will politely to get out as well; the disturbed man obeying as if she gave him an order.

 

Poor thing...

 

Walking deep into the woods Alana recalled the instructions Jack had sent her before she left along with a key, the typed letters bold in her mind’s eye.

 

————————————————

 

Once you leave with Will from the airport, take him to a forest left on Greenbriar road. Make sure no one is following you. Right before you arrive you will pass a valley. When you get to the entrance of the woods hide the car as best you can. No one must know you are here. As you walk you will notice a trail. Follow that trail, and you will find your temporary home.

 

Good luck.

 

————————————————

 

And just as Jack had promised in the letter, Alana found an old dirt path winding down between trees and rocks; the trail leading them uphill to a more mountain-like area of the forest.

 

Dirt turning into stepping stones the two traveled until they came upon a ivy-covered cottage; Flowers bursting through cracks in the stone around it. Beside the flowers grew wild lavender and herbs, this bringing an earthy, clean smell outside.

 

Alana smiled.

 

It’s...beautiful.

 

Approaching the arched doorway Alana produced the key for the house from her pocket; the old door opening slowly.

 

When she entered inside, a new warm scent of musk flowed over her; one of burned yet wet wood. She looked around, a winding staircase right in between the kitchen and the living room.

 

It was nice—and suprisingly—clean.

 

Practical, but cozy...

 

When she placed her bags down near the front door she turned to look at Will; who was stood unmoving at the doorway. She took his hand, pulling him in.

 

“This is your new home, Will.” She said softly to him.

 

“Do you want to look around?”

 

Ignoring her question Will only sunk to the floor and curled into a tight, inpenetrable ball; Alana unable to move him.

 

What was wrong with him?

 

Discouraged by this action Alana took her belongings upstairs and chose one of the two bedrooms; her head hitting the pillow in defeat.

 

Why won’t he respond to me or anything else?

 

For what felt like an eternity Alana laid there in her new bed until she couldn’t take the silence any longer; her feet finding the creaking floorboards easily.

 

By the time she had walked down the stairs the windows grew dark, a wind blasting against shutters and glass. She thought a moment, eyes glancing down at the Will from the steps.

 

He must be really hungry—or at least thirsty by now...

 

Making her way down to the kitchen Alana searched the pantry to which she found to be filled with food; the other cupboards containing plates and cups.

 

Thank god for Jack Crawford, for once...

 

Grabbing an empty glass Alana filled it with tap water and then started making a sandwhich.

 

When she was done she cautiously approached Will and placed the plate and glass down in front of him; her heart thrumming inside her chest.

 

She squatted down next to him—voice a bare whisper.

 

“I made you some food, Will.”

 

Not a sound.

 

Not even a twitch of a muscle.

 

Alana sighed, but continued.

 

“I know you probably don’t have much of an appetite, but I need you to try and eat something.”

 

Please....

 

She hoped for a reply.

 

Please, answer me...

 

She recieved none.

 

Unable to listen to her own, pained voice Alana felt tears well up in her eyes; the woman pulling her legs against her chest. She raised her voice, a sob escaping her.

 

“Why won’t you speak?”

 

Hearing the weakness in her Alana gave up trying to feed Will and went back up to her room in a huff; Soft wails and cries from downstairs echoing throughout the cottage the entire sleepless night.


	7. Chapter 7

Two horrid days passed before Alana called Jack—her words ragged from crying.

 

She laid on her bed, salt stained to her cheeks.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Jack.” She struggled to say through the phone.

 

“He won’t talk, He won’t eat, he won’t drink, he won’t sleep— He won’t even move...!”

 

Jack groaned on the other end, upset by this news.

 

“God—what did that monster do to him—“

 

Alana dabbed her eyes with her sleeve, leaving her bed to start pacing back and forth.

 

“When you found Will, did he have any marks or bruises on him? Anything at all?”

 

Jack hummed on the other end.

 

“He had some bruises on his upper and lower back and one on his cheek—but other than that nothing else. No broken bones, no sprains or severe injuries—“

 

Alana sighed in relief.

 

Thank God...The idea of Hannibal putting his hands on Will was—

 

Alana shook her head.

 

No. Don’t think about that.

 

“Then that rules out any extreme physical or sexual abuse...”

 

Jack hesitated, a disturbance in his tone.

 

“Do you...Do you think he tortured him?”

 

Alana grabbed her binder from a nightstand near her bed, fingers flipping through all of her notes she has recently written down about her new patient. 

 

“If he did, it would have to be purely psychological abuse: gaslighting, forced isolation, controlling behavior, threats of physical harm to him or others, brainwashing...the list could go on and on—Hannibal is capable of anything—“

 

Jack nearly sputtered, desperation in his tone.

 

“What...What about hypnotherapy?”

 

Alana furrowed her brow.

 

“What?”

 

“Hypnotherapy,” Jack continued, “You’ve done it before to him, right? To help access his memories?”

 

Alana ran her hand through her hair, recalling the time she tried to hypnotize him while he was in prison.

 

Even then I was blind to the truth...

 

“If you’re suggesting I try to hypnotize him into coughing up past traumatic events; the answer is no, Jack. Reliving the events would only hurt him even more—maybe even twice as much.”

 

“But if we can get Will to talk we can find the bastard and throw him in prison where he belongs—“ Jack began to argue.

 

Alana fumed.

 

“This isn’t about Hannibal, Jack! This is about Will! For once in your life—please—do something for him!”

 

After Alana nearly yelled this into the phone there was a very long silence that has been driving Alana mad since the day she brought Will here, Jack only saying a small sentence before hanging up.

 

“I’ll call in a hypnotist nearby to come visit you at the house—Goodbye, Alana.”

 

Listening to the dead tone at the end of the call Alana tossed the phone onto her bed and went downstairs into the living room; Will’s hunched over figure still right by the front door as it was two days ago. She stared at him from the staircase for a long while before deciding to sit right down next to him, her tired head resting against his curls.

 

I wish Margot was here...

 

For an hour or two Alana just sat next to him and let her mind race for answers to questions she barely knew, his greasy hair slick against her cheek—

 

She almost drifted off then—cuddled against Will; all until she heard a knock at the door.

 

Alana jerked away from sleep, eyes wide.

 

Someone was here...

 

Quick to respond Alana ran upstairs to her room to grab her gun before running back down to open the door; her right hand settled on the handle of it.

 

She poked her head out the doorway, a tall peculiar looking man meeting her gaze.

 

He greeted her.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Bloom.” He said politely.

 

“My name is Dr.Mesmer. Your friend Jack Crawford told me you needed some help.”

 

Alana dropped her hand, fingers loose.

 

“Are you the hypnotherapist?”

 

Dr.Mesmer nodded.

 

“Yes. May I come in?”

 

Unsure of whether to trust this man or not Alana very slowly let him inside, Dr.Mesmer glancing at Will by the door.

 

He drew near him, eyes examining him behind thick glasses.

 

“Is this him? Will Graham?”

 

Alana nodded.

 

The one and only.

 

“He’s...been sitting there ever since I brought him here. He hasn’t moved from that spot in two days.”

 

Dr.Mesmer hummed at this, the man crouching down next to Will’s ear.

 

“Will Graham, my name is Dr.Mesmer,” He whispered, “I’m here to help you. But before I can do that I need you to lift your head up and focus on my voice and only my voice, okay? If you understand, shake your head.”

 

A minute or so passed before Will made a movement with his head, his gaunt face and glassy eyes lifting to Dr.Mesmer’s.

 

Alana gaped.

 

Maybe there’s some hope for him afterall.

 

Dr.Mesmer continued.

 

“Good. Now I want you to look up and pick a spot on the ceiling to stare at.”

 

Will lifted his head to the sky, throat exposed.

 

“Then, I want you to take a nice deep breath and exhale it out as slow as you can.”

 

Doing as told Will filled his chest with air and then exhaled it out; Dr.Mesmer brushing one of Will’s many curls out of his face before snapping his fingers.

 

“And, sleep.”

 

Will slumped over immediately intoslumber at these words, Dr.Mesmer shifting his body to lay on the floor.

 

“Deep sleep, deep sleep, Will—deep sleep...”

 

Alana stared incredously, Dr.Mesmer leading her towards the couch in the living room.

 

“Now, Mrs.Bloom—Jack told me all about your difficult situation— And I believe that I have a solution for not only Will; but both Jack and you.”

 

Alana folded her hands, eyes alight.

 

“Really?”

 

The hypnotherapist nodded.

 

“Yes. Mrs.Bloom, have you ever heard of age regression?”

 

Alana pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“It sounds familiar—But no, not quite.”

 

“Well, age regression is when one is hypnotized to recall past memories or to regress to an earlier age of life,” Dr. Mesmer explained, “In some people it is a defense mechanism; while in others it helps them cope with traumatic memories or events. Perhaps if Will was in a safer more positive mindset of his past, he would be more cooperative to you in the present.”

 

Alana glanced at Will from the couch, the man snoring softly from the floor.

 

This must be the first time he’s slept in a while.

 

“Meaning, you would force him back into the mindset he had as a child—“

 

Dr.Mesmer shook his head.

 

“Not necesarily ‘force’ him—but to put him back into a time where he was the most happy and safe—and from where you are and what you have told me about Will—it seems he needs those two things the most right now.”

 

Alana sighed, his words echoing in her head.

 

Safe and happy.

 

That was what Will needed to feel.

 

What he deserved to feel.

 

But at what cost?

 

His dignity?

 

His maturity?

 

His conciousness?

 

Certainly not—But Will’s life did.

 

So without a second thought, Alana raised her head and agreed to let Will be regressed; a new seed of worry planted and sowed inside her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter ya’ll.

Before Dr.Mesmer could regress Will fully, He had to get Will to submit and comply to his hypnosis. To do this Dr.Mesmer got down and coaxed and focused Will to go into a deep level of sleep; Alana watching this from the couch. When he gotten to this level of vulnerability Dr.Mesmer lead Will to a chair and sat him up, his head resting on his knees.

 

“Now Will,” He began, “I want you to conjure up the happiest memory that you have. It can be from any place, at any time; and when you find that memory I want you to raise your right arm.”

 

Only a second passed before Will raised his arm. Dr.Mesmer placed his hand on Will’s head.

 

“Describe it to me.”

 

Mouthing out words Alana couldn’t hear Dr.Mesmer leaned in close to listen Will’s whisper, the hypnotist nodding his head thoughtfully.

 

“That’s a very nice memory, Will. What I want you to do now is to hold onto that memory and picture it as vividly as you can inside your mind. When I snap my fingers, I want you to become the age you are in the memory—Awaken!”

 

Snapping his fingers once

more Will’s eyelids fluttered as he sat up; aware and alive.

 

Dr.Mesmer stepped back, offering Will his hand.

 

“Hello there young man, my name is Dr.Mesmer. Whats your name?”

 

Will gave a yawn and began to rub one of his eyes with a balled up fist, his other hand weakly taking Dr.Mesmer’s. His voice was soft and almost sweet sounding.

 

“Will...”

 

Dr.Mesmer removed his hand.

 

“Thats a good name. Tell me, how old are you Will?”

 

Will stared at his fist for a moment and then opened his hand, as if counting his fingers. He blinked sleepily, holding up a full hand and a single finger.

 

Dr.Mesmer acted suprised at this, Will struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

He’s...acting like a child.

 

“Oh! Six years old—! That’s a mighty big number for one so small!Do you know where you are?”

 

Will shook his head, his thumb going to his mouth.

 

“Uh-uh...”

 

Dr.Mesmer motioned to Alana.

 

“Do you know who that is?”

 

Will looked at Alana for a second and then shook his head.

 

“Well, this is Alana.” Dr.Mesmer explained.

 

“She’s one of your friends and she’s going to take care of you for a while—“

 

Will cut him off, whining.

 

“I feel...tired...Can I take a nap?”

 

Dr.Mesmer nodded.

 

“Sure, Will. You can take a nap.”

 

Will blinked, eyelids almost closed.

 

“O...kay...”

 

Stretching himself into a strange position Will fell asleep right there in the chair whilst sucking his thumb, Dr.Mesmar standing up to remove the appendage from his mouth.

 

“You’ll have to make sure he doesn’t develop a habit for thumb-sucking,” The hypnotist said before handing Alana a card from his pocket.

 

“Here’s my number—Call if you have any questions or needs.”

 

Alana looked down at the card as Dr.Mesmer headed towards the door, breathless from what she just witnessed. She could manage to say two words:

 

“Thank you.”

 

Dr.Mesmer turned to her before leaving.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Watching the hypnotherapist dissapear down the steps Alana looked at the sleeping Will and then grabbed a blanket from

the couch; draping it over him carefully.

 

Don’t want him to get cold...

 

Running a hand through his hair Alana went upstairs to replace her gun with her binder, the therapist taking a seat at the steps with pen in hand; ready to study and care for the young boy that had possesed Will Graham.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will (like the dumbass he is) eats too many sweets and Alana questions her life choices.

Will slept for about three hours after Dr.Mesmer had left. During this time Alana updated her notes on Will and began writing a letter to Margot and Morgan; The man distracting Alana from her writing with a groan from his throat. She looked up, Will slinking out of the chair. She smiled as kindly as she could.

 

“Hi, Will.”

 

Will yawned and lifted his arms above his head, stretching.

 

“Hi.”

 

Alana placed her pen down.

 

“Do you remember my name?”

 

Will grabbed the blanket from the chair, wrapping it around his shoulders.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Alana crossed her legs.

 

“What is it?”

 

Will rubbed the sleep from his eyes, rolling onto his back on the floor. He gave a little smile.

 

“Alana...”

 

Alana nodded her head.

 

At least he remembers my name.

 

“Will, do you know what a therapist is?”

 

Will shook his head, his fingers going to his mouth.

 

“Uh-uh.”

 

She sighed.

 

“Well, a therapist is someone that you talk to and tell your feelings and thoughts to,” Alana explained, “It’s a bit like being a doctor really.”

 

Will made a noise at this before sitting up and crossing his legs; eyes bright with something Alana hasn’t never seen in him before.

 

“I’m hungry!” He stated loudly. “Do you have any cookies?”

 

Alana blinked, taken aback by this question.

 

“Im not sure—“

 

Leaping to his feet Will looked around until he noticed the kitchen; the blanket trailing on the floor behind him.

 

Where is he going?

 

Alana grabbed her binder and pen and followed him; Will opening one of the pantries and staring at the mass amounts of food. He reached for a packet of chocolate cream cookies; the grown man tossing the blanket to sit down on the floor. He popped two cookies into his mouth and chewed happily.

 

Alana watched him, fascinated.

 

She’s never seen Will eat anything remotely sweet...Unless the small amount of sugar in his coffee counted, that is—

 

“You shouldn’t eat all of those, you know,” Alana told him, “It could make you sick.”

 

Will shoved his seventh—no—eighth cookie into his mouth, crumbs falling to the floor. He spoke through a mouthful of fudge.

 

“No it won’t!”

 

Alana crossed her arms, a smirk on her face.

 

“How do you know that?”

Will licked a finger, chocolate smeared near his jaw.

 

“Because I—“

 

Will stopped mid sentence, his stomach making an uncomfortable sound. He let out a groan, clutching his sides.

 

Oh no...

 

Alana ran to his side, wide eyed.

 

“Will—!”

 

Yet before Alana could stop or help him in anyway Will promptly stood up, staggered, and then puked into the sink.

 

Alana held back his hair and rubbed his back as he vomitted up the syrup like mess he had ingested; Will then collapasing to the floor in a heap of sweat and sobs.

 

Alana grabbed a glass and filled it with water, giving it to Will to drink. He retaliated at first but then Alana shushed him and coaxed him to take small sips; Will not realizing how thirsty he was. When the glass had become empty Will asked for more, Alana refilling at his request. Tipping the glass over like it was beer bottle Will chugged the entire glass and then let his body fall limp over Alana’s lap; the glass rolling from his fingers across the floor.

 

Alana wiped the chocolate away from his jaw with her thumb, a huff escaping her.

 

“I told you it would make you sick...”

 

Only replying with a pitiful whimper Will began to hiccup as his chest jumped in irritation, Alana showing him mercy by running her fingers through his filthy hair and shushing him—the now tortured man and woman uncertain of the future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. Enjoy.

Leading him into the living room Alana laid Will onto the couch until his stomach stopped rumbling. When he started feeling better, Will moved to the floor and began rolling about on the rug until he got bored. Eventually he sat down at Alana’s feet, head tilted like a puppy. 

 

“What are you writing?”

 

Alana finished the curve in her letter, patience unwilling to break.

 

“I’m writing a letter.”

 

Will put his hands on his cheeks.

 

“Which one?”

 

Alana furrowed her brow before realizing Will was talking about the alphabet.

 

“No, no Will—I’m writing a letter. Not a letter from the alphabet.”

 

Will made a face.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Alana sighed, placing her pen down. She ripped some paper from her binder, handing the pages and pen to Will.

 

“Why don’t you draw something for me?” She asked him.

 

Will took the pen and paper, eyes alight with new excitement.

 

“Like what?”

 

Alana leaned her head back on the couch, trying to repress a groan.

 

“Anything. Just—please be quiet—okay Will?”

 

Slightly hurt by her words Will nodded, pushing the paper to the floor.

 

“Okay...”

 

While Will scratched pen against paper Alana rubbed her head as a million questions rushed through her mind; her brain almost unable to deal with it all.

 

How was she going to talk to him about Hannibal?

 

Does he even remember him?

 

Or any of his other memories?

 

If so, why didn’t he notice her when he regressed?

 

A horrifying thought came to her mind, her eyes fluttering.

 

Did she give him amnesia again?

 

Distressed at this idea, Alana held her head for a moment until she felt a nudge at her knee, Will’s ocean blue eyes pulling her out of the dim.

 

“I finished!” Will chirped as he bounced himself on his knees.

 

“Look at em’, Look at em’!”

 

Excited by his success Alana took the papers and stared at them for a long time, each one depicting a barbaric drawing style of a child.

 

The first one was of two nearly stick-like figures of Will and Alana—her name written above her head in crooked letters, while the second was of three female angels. Their names were misspelled above each haloed head:

 

Ahbigaile

 

Bevverlee

 

Georgeea

 

Alana felt her heart ache, yet as well leap with hope.

 

He remembers Abbigail and Beverly...Does that mean...he could remember Hannibal as well?

 

Placing the two drawings down next to her Alana examined the third one which she couldn’t make out. It was large, strange scribble of what looked to be some kind of monster in a suit with a frightening, large smile.

 

She frowned but then smiled, praising Will.

 

“These are wonderful drawings Will.” She complimented as Will joined her on the couch.

 

He swung his legs next to her, energized by the feedback.

 

“Thanks! The first one is of me and you—“

 

Alana held up the second picture, the angels now looking sorrowful to her.

 

“Who are they?” She asked him.

 

Will stopped swinging his legs, dropping his smile.

 

“That’s Abbigail, Beverly, and Georgia. They died—but they’re in heaven now— so I guess they’re okay.”

 

Alana nodded her head, showing him the third and final picture.

 

“And who’s this?”

 

Will shrunk back into Alana, hiding his face into her shoulder. He didn’t want to look at the picture he had drawn.

 

“That’s...the bad man...”

 

Alana looked at the picture again, the suit and nefarious grin now making sense.

 

It was a caricature of Hannibal...

 

In his true skin and form.

 

“Oh.” Alana mumbled out.

 

Will whispered next to her.

 

“He scares me...”

 

Alana stared at the picture, the man flashing in her mind.

 

“He scares me too.”

 

Putting the picture down Alana stood up and looked out the window, darkness settling in.

 

Will should get to bed soon...But first he needs a bath...

 

Alana took Will’s hand, her grip gentle.

 

“Come on, Will—lets get you ready for bed.”

 

Leading the man past the staircase she coaxed him into the bathroom and began to fill up the bathtub with lukewarm water, Will watching her silently.

 

“Do you know how to bathe yourself, Will?”

 

He nodded, something akin to fear his eyes.

 

“Good. Go ahead and get in, I’ll bring you some soap and shampoo—and a towel.”

 

Leaving the bathroom, Alana opened a closet close to the living room and grabbed the things she needed; Will letting out a yelp as she walked in on him with only his shirt on.

 

Whoa—!

 

He flushed and stretched his shirt out over himself as much as he could; his face contorted in embarrasment and rage.

 

“Don’t look!” He demanded with a whine. “Girls can’t look at boy parts! Don’t you know that?”

 

Alana shut her eyes and flinched, the ribs rippling beneath his bronze skin burned within her mind.

 

“Sorry, Sorry—!” She apologized as she placed the items down.

 

“I’ll get out—“

 

Slamming the bathroom door shut behind her Alana leaned against it for support, her heart pounding.

 

...I should really start knocking before entering a room...

 

Running upstairs Alana ransacked her room and Will’s until she found a pair of men’s boxers and a t-shirt; Alana knocking on the bathroom door this time before entering.

 

“Are you done, Will?”

 

A echoed reply came through the wood.

 

“Uh-huh! I am! You can come in!”

 

Opening the door she found Will sitting on the bathroom floor with the towel she had brought him swaddled around him; the man rubbing it’s rather rough texture against the scruff of his beard. Alana got down to his level, placing the clothes she had brought near the sink.

 

“Sorry I walked in on you,” Alana apologized, “I didn’t mean to.”

 

Will rubbed his eyes, a yawn escaping him.

 

“It’s okay...I forgive you...”

 

Alana picked up the clothes from the sink, handing them to Will.

 

“Good. Get dressed, its getting late.”

 

Recieving a small nod from the man Alana closed the door and gave Will time to dress. When he was done Alana took him to his room and tucked him under thick covers; moonlight gleaming from the window near his bed.

 

“Are you warm enough?” Alana asked.

 

Will stuck his thumb in his mouth, slipping deeper beneath the sheets.

 

“Uh-huh...I just wish I had a stuffed animal to sleep with...”

 

Alana laid her head against the bed, thinking.

 

“Maybe we’ll get you one sometime this week...”

 

Will smiled beneath his thumb, eyes half-closed.

 

“Really?”

 

She stood up, pressing the covers around his form.

 

“Yeah. Now go to sleep.”

 

Will cuddled into his pillow.

 

“Okay Alana...”

 

Turning the lights off at the doorway Alana got ready to head to her own room; Will’s voice sweet and distant behind her.

 

“Goodnight Alana...”

 

Alana turned in the darkness; voice quiet.

 

“Goodnight Will.”

 

Then, deep in the darkness, Alana closed the door and departed to her own room—foggy golden eyes glowing in the moonlight.


	11. Chapter 11

Hannibal’s breath ghosted across the window in a fog; heat radiating from his trembling fingertips.

 

I’m so close...So very close to my boy. My beautiful William...

 

He took a deep breath, Will’s sweet but musky scent filling every corner of his lungs. He wanted to drown in it.

 

Yet so far away.

 

Hannibal growled in an almost feral way, dark eyes making out Will’s form beneath slow moving covers.

 

What are you dreaming about my sweet little lamb?

 

He gazed at him, a hunger he knew all too well surging through his body and causing him to tremble.

 

Death?

 

Antlers?

 

Blood?

 

Me?

 

Filling his head with these dark fantasies he watched Will turn in his sleep, dark eyelashes fluttering against tanned skin.

 

He let out a shudder, promising to himself to kiss and bite every inch of Will once he is in his arms again.

 

“Sleep well, my angel...” Hannibal whispered against the glass, “Sleep well...”

 

Then like a ghost, Hannibal turned and stalked through the dark like a predator; the infamous spider spinning and weaving a new web to catch not only an angel—but a siren as well...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is cute but sassy. Sorry for the late update. enjoy!

At first, Alana’s morning was quiet and calm. Rain had settled over the little cottage and was now pattering softly against the roof and windows, the noise lulling her into a deep, slow breaths. 

 

“Alana?”

 

Alana turned, a weight joining her bed.

 

“Alana, it’s time to wake up!”

 

Blinking, Alana looked up; a shirtless Will bearing over her in only his boxers. At first she thought she was dreaming, and then her eyes rolled across his delicate muscles and torso.

 

Whoa—

 

She sat up, her face flushing.

 

He’s...gorgeous.

 

“W-Where did your shirt go?”

 

Will laid next to her, blue eyes like gems in the light.

 

“I took it off.”

 

Alana stared at him, resisting the urge to run a hand across his sharp jaw.

 

“Why?”

 

Wil made a face, scratching the fresh messy curls on his head.

 

“I dunno...”

 

He then sat up, flopping down next to her on his stomach.

 

“Im hungry. Can I have some waffles?”

 

Alana sighed, getting up from bed.

 

Though he may be handsome, he really is no different from Morgan...

 

“No, but I can make you something else.”

 

Will leaped from the bed, eyes bright.

 

“Pancakes?”

 

Alana shook her head and gave a little groan.

 

This was going to be a long morning...

 

Taking her time down the stairs Alana made her way to the kitchen and started making breakfast for the both of them. She had no idea what Will would eat, so she made eggs, toast, and coffee. While she did this Will demonstrated a mass amount of energy that Alana has never seen in him before. From the top of the stairs to the bottom, Will ran up and down the steps loudly with stomping, hard feet. Once he was bored with this activity Will took to jumping on the couch cushions and counting how many times he jumped. When Alana was done arranging the table for them to eat she found Will spinning in circles, the man eventually falling down from dizziness.

 

Alana coaxed him into the kitchen to eat, Will scarfing down his food, but hesitant of his coffee. He sniffed it and then took a sip, face contorting at the bitter taste.

 

“Ew. What is this?”

 

Alana answered him from across, eyes rolling across a newspaper.

 

“It’s coffee.”

 

Will pushed the mug away, disgusted.

 

“I want juice.”

 

Alana got up, taking Will’s mug with him.

 

“Whats the magic word?”

 

Will leaned forward in his chair, chin against the table with a pout.

 

“Now!”

 

Alana huffed.

 

“Say ‘please.’”

 

Will hesitated, fingers going to his mouth.

 

“Please...”

 

Alana dumped the mug and replaced it with orange juice, Will half-sitting in his chair.

 

He swung a single leg as he drank the orange juice; Alana watching him curiously.

 

“We’re gonna have to work on your manners, Will.”

 

Will only gave a small whine in response.

 

Cleaning up the plates, Alana then entered the bathroom and found the clothes Will wore yesterday, his pair of shoes scattered on the tiles.

 

There was nothing else for him to wear except his boxers and t-shirt.

 

Alana grumbled to herself, folding the black clothes and picking up the shoes.

 

I’ll have to go buy him more clothes today... Along with a second pair of shoes...

 

She carried the items to the kitchen, placing them on the table for Will.

 

“After you finish that get dressed. We’re going—“

 

Will cut her off, grabbing the pants and slipping them on right in front of her.

 

“Can I go outside and play?”

 

Alana blinked at him, taken aback.

 

“Well, sure—“

 

Will pulled his shirt on over his torso and fumbled with his shoes, hands haphazardly tying his laces together.

 

“Are my shoes on the right feet?” 

 

Alana examined his shoes.

 

“Yes, but—“

 

Ignoring her, Will ran out the door but then paused; as if forgetting something.

 

“Oh! I almost—“

 

He then turned around to place a kiss on Alana’s cheek— beard scruffing against her jaw.

 

Yet before Alana could react properly to this Will had rushed out the door; leaving her alone to hide the blush that crept from her neck to her face like a flower in spring.


	13. Chapter 13

Will ran down the stone steps of the cottage towards a hill that he rolled down with glee; the man falling into a patch of wildflowers at the bottom. He giggled with joy at this and then ran up the hill to roll down again; this time landing on his belly. He snuggled into the still wet grass and flowers, a sneeze escaping him. 

 

This is fun! I hope Alana comes out to play with me! 

 

Wriggling through, Will balanced himself on his knees and heard the noise of a river rushing by, the sound enticing him to find it. Following the noise Will split through a wave of reeds; water running beneath him beautifully. 

 

Oh...So pretty...!

 

Touching the water carefully Will felt the cool wetness spread across his skin; small little fish swimming away from his fingers. Fascinated by this he focused intently on the tiny creatures until he he saw his dark reflection inside the ripples. 

 

Whoa! Cool—!

 

Attention shifting he gazed at his reflection until he saw a flash of something in his mind, white light blinding him.

 

—————————————————

 

The metal was cold against my flesh, goosebumps spreading across my exposed body. Leather choked me against my throat as I reached out from the holes of the cage; my joints rubbed red and raw from the lack of space within. I shivered, Hannibal looming over me like a shadow. 

Oh god—!

“P-P...Plea...Please...” I choked out beneath the collar, “Le...Let me-me out...Please...I-It hurts....It...hu-hurts so much...!” 

Deep, gold eyes pierced me like daggers; his rough, horrible fingers reaching through the cage to stroke my cheek. I tried to flinch away but as always I couldn’t—my mouth unable to hold back the hoarse whimper that escaped me. His voice was soothing and thick.

“All in good time, mylimasis,” the monster coaxed, “All in good time...”

 

—————————————————

 

Falling back against the reeds Will let out a small grunt as his head hit the earth, Alana’s voice calling him from the steps of the cottage. 

 

“Will? Where are you—?”

 

Will clamored to his feet and ran up the hill to the steps, revealing himself to Alana.

 

“Here I am!” 

 

Alana gave a little flinch at his sudden entrance, a black peacoat wrapped tight around her waist.

 

“Where were you?” 

 

Will pointed down the hill. 

 

“By a river I found! There were lots of little fishies swimming and there were flowers and reeds and...” 

 

Alana taking his head he followed after her as she lead him down the steps towards the trail; the scene Will had saw flashing like the light he saw by the river—those golden eyes frightening him to his core. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal needs to stop being a fucking freak—also warning this is just....really fuckin gross and creepy so....buckle up kiddos.

Hannibal watched as Alana lead his William away from the cottage, the beast in him charging towards the unattended cottage. He examined the outside and counted each window and door, his hands lock-picking the front door open. Entering the quaint little house he searched the living room and kitchen, his eyes judgemental of everything around him.

 

Though it may be a hovel, at least Alana has the decency of keeping it clean...

 

Whilst in the kitchen Hannibal opened every pantry he could find along with the fridge; faux sugary treats, boxed foods, and liquids contained in cans and plastics meeting his gaze. He abhorred at this. 

 

...She’s feeding him like a pig...

 

Careful not to slam the fridge door, Hannibal stalked his way up the stairs until the scent of Will hit him; the smell sharp and fresh against his tongue. 

 

Will...

 

He took a deep breath before slipping into Will’s room, the window he looked through last night casting sunlight against his messy bed. 

 

My boy...

 

His eyes dialated, a feral urge overcoming him. 

 

_Mine_.

 

Unable to control himself, Hannibal rushed towards the bed and collapsed himself into the sheets; his hands tightening around the linens. He took deep shuttering breaths; Will’s musk and sweat making him feel high with hunger and greed. Heat pooled within his abdomen from this—arousal burning at his core next to untamed fury. 

 

Oh, William...

 

He palmed at himself below the belt, grunting at this unnatural reaction.

 

The things you do to me—!

 

Slipping himself beneath the covers Hannibal smothered himself into Will’s pillow, and allowed his hand and imagination to race; the man releasing himself over the bedding with a inhuman growl. 

 

With his own inchor mingling and overwhelming Will’s, Hannibal dug his nails into the pillow and made a silent vow; his teeth gnawing for blood at his own skin. 

 

“I’m going to break you all over again, my little angel...”

 

Hannibal murmurred to himself like a madman,

 

“In all new wonderfully twisted ways—and when I finally catch you— I’ll even give you a new little cage...”

 

He laughed at this, exhaustion taking over him. 

 

Yes...his sweet boy...locked safe and sound in a cage again...

 

Comforted by this idea Hannibal then drifted off to sleep inside the nest of his prey; the nightmares that were his dreams lulling him quietly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will needs to burn his bedsheets now...thats what I would do at least.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mischa reincarnated idk. I hope this makes up for the last content.

As Alana herded Will into the car he explained to her that he wasn’t big enough to sit in the front seat and had to sit in the back seat for safety, the man struggling to buckle himself in. Alana had to do it for him before they left the forest, Will twitching his fingers and swinging his legs in what seemed to be an almost nervous gesture. 

 

Alana adjusted the rearview mirror onto his, blue meeting dark.

 

He looks so small and innocent...

 

“What are you thinking about back there, Will?” 

 

Will hummed something against the window, his voice soft. 

 

“About what I saw near the river...”

 

Alana turned the wheel, eyes not leaving the road. 

 

“Oh! Are you thinking about all the fishies and flowers you saw?” 

 

Will hesitated, legs swinging.

 

“Uh-uh...I was...I saw a light by the river and it hurt my eyes. And then—And then I saw me in a cage,” Will explained, “It was dark and cold...and I wasn’t wearing any clothes or underwear and—and I was really scared—“

 

Was this...was this a memory?

 

Alana parked the car beneath the tree at the edge of a small town, her eyes wide with concern and fear. She turned around to look at Will, the man avoiding eye contact. 

 

“Did you see anyone outside the cage?” 

 

Will shook his curls, biting his nails. 

 

“I saw...I saw the badman.”

 

Alana paused, listening intently. 

 

“Did he do anything?”

 

Will nodded. 

 

“Yeah. He...He reached out and touched me on the cheek... I-I thought he was gonna hurt me...”

 

He looked up at Alana, blue eyes big and round with childish fear.

 

“You’re...you’re not gonna let him hurt me again, are you Alana?” 

 

Alana shook her head.

 

“No. Never—“ She said, “I’ll never let him hurt you, Will.”

 

Will stuffed his thumb into his mouth, voice muffled. 

 

“Promise?” 

 

Alana nodded.

 

“Promise.” 

 

Getting out of the car, Alana unbuckled Will from the backseat and then pulled him out onto the ground, her fingers intertwined with his. 

 

From here, the two walked into the small town as sunshine glowed against the white streets, passerbysstaring at them as they crossed paths. 

 

As they entered shops Will interested himself with everything around him; from textures to toys to books and food. Whilst in the grocery store Will picked up every kind of sugary snack or cereal he could find and begged Alana for it. She refused each time, substituting Will’s sugar addiction with fruit and yogurt. Though he pouted and whined about this, Alana pacified him by buying him an old stuffed bear and some used legos an action figures inside a thrift store where she bought his clothes—Will hopping from one foot to the other while she picked out shirts and thin pants for the warm days that were sure to come. She tried to ask Will what he wanted to wear but Will didn’t seem to care about clothing whatsoever. When they had gotten everything they needed Alana lead Will out of the shop: a large, golden dog that was not there before leaping and nipping at the two with a whimper. Will squealed at the dog, getting down his knees to hug the massive creature that wagged its tail against him. 

“Dog! Doggy—! Come here girl—!”

Giggling as the dog licked him Will began to pet and kiss the animal, Alana still carrying all of things that they had bought. She approached Will, strong yet wiry arms filled with paperbags. 

“Will! Will, come on thats enough—“ 

But before Alana could beckon him away a local police officer approached, his voice stern. 

“Sir? Is that your dog?” 

Will tilted his head at this, Alana answering for him. 

 

I don’t like the look of this man...

 

“Why do you ask?” 

 

“Iv’e been seing this dog wandering the streets for weeks—“ the officer explained, “People have been complaining.” 

 

Alana nodded, the officer looking down at Will who was still enamored by the dog. 

 

“So—let me ask again—is this your dog?” 

 

Will paused this time, looking up at Alana for answers. He bit his lip. 

 

“Um—yeah! Yeah, of course she is!” 

 

The officer placed his hands on his hips.

 

“What’s her name then?” 

 

Will stroked the dog behind her ears. Brow furrowed in concentration. 

 

“Mischa.” He answered, “Her name is Mischa.” 

 

Exchanging glances with the two the officer then decided to almost believe them, his hands then crossing across his chest. 

 

“Well then if she’s your dog, I want her wearing a collar and a leash next time I see her. Okay?” 

 

Will nodded and stood up, Alana using a free hand to grip the neck of the dog now named ‘Mischa’. 

 

“We understand, officer. You have a wonderful day.” 

 

The officer nodded slightly. 

 

“You too.”

 

Dragging the dog away from the officer Will slipped into a series of giggles as he ran ahead of Alana down the sidewalk, Mischa following after him like the gaurdian angel she was sent to be. 


End file.
